


Mating Knowledge

by Crimson_Black2



Series: Supernatural Knowledge Collection [7]
Category: Criminal Minds, Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV), The Order (TV 2019), The Originals (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27482464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson_Black2/pseuds/Crimson_Black2
Relationships: We will just have to see now won't we?
Series: Supernatural Knowledge Collection [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831012





	1. Stopping A Illegal Mating Chase

She was scared because she knew they were after her and she had no idea why. She didn't even know what was after her because she knew it wasn't just humans. So she ran as fast as she could as quietly as she could. When she got to the road there was a car waiting there and three guys in it. 

When she appeared at the side of the road they all three got out. "Are you okay?" A short guy with long blond hair asked her as she stumbled and went down to her knees.

He was there really fast and was picking her up in his arms. Then they were in an underground building and there was a different guy there. "Is that her?"

"Yes, Castiel that is her. Go get the brothers. She had vampires, werewolves, ligers and wolves after her. They are in trouble." The guy that was still holding her said to him and he disappeared.

… … …

Sam and Dean looked at each other and shook their head as a big wolf ran out of the woods and growled at them. "Where is the Knowledge? She was right here a minutes ago." 

"You mean the scared little woman that you all were chasing?" Dean asked the wolf and it growled again.

"Mate chase." It growled at him and Dean shook his head at that.

"You can't mate chase the Knowledge and you all know that. She isn't the regularly mate and that means no mate chase because it is rape.and she could have you killed or take your dick." Castiel said after he appeared by Dean.

"I thought after she gets to the road the chase was over?" Sam asked the wolf.

The wolf started to shift its body and a minute later there was a naked man that took off the bag it was wearing with a smile. "Sorry with a mate like her, the mate chase is three days. And most of the supernaturals have her scent so I hope you all can keep her safe for three days. And the council was the one that let this happen when one of them found her in a campsite about four hours ago."

"Well, we both know that they were wrong at doing that. My dad made the rule of no mate chasing for the Knowledge and he isn't going to be happy about it." Castiel said as a shadow of his wings came out.as the man was getting dressed and he backed up and shook his head.

"Angel!" He gasped and Castiel smiled at that.

… … …

"You are safe here." Gabriel said to the girl that he was still holding.

"What was they doing with me? They appeared at the edge of my campsite and told me to run. That they were giving me an hour head start and then they were coming after me. Something about a mate chase. Then some of them turned into animals. Really big animals. So I just ran because they looked like they would get me even if I stayed there." She said as he put her on the table and stood in between her legs and she looked into his eyes, then looked away at the want that she saw in his eyes.

"A mate chase is what werewolves and other Supernaturals use when more than one wants the same mate. But you are the one that they can't mate chase. If any of them had gotten you then you could have killed them or taking their dick for raping you because that was what it would have been. Supernatural Knowledge isn't one that you get to rape." Gabriel said to her and her eyes went wide and glasses over as he saw that she was now getting the Knowledge unlocked in her head. 

She was human but now she was the Goddess of the supernatural. She was the most powerfully one above God. It was the reason that he made it where she didn't know what she was until an archangel or angel tells her what she was. Mostly because they are her guards and some are her mates.

"Gabriel, guard and mate." She said as she looked at him and smiled. "Shit, go get the boys. I have to go to hell. Don't argue with me. I need all my guards and mates now." She said to him before she disappeared and appeared outside of the cage.

"How you both have fallen. And you brought an innocent soul with you Michael! I can't believe you two right now. I told you not to give him what he wanted. But still you did both times. And this is how he repays you. In a cage in hell forever?" She asked them and the two archangels to stop fighting and looked at her when she started to speak.

"Knowledge." They both said together.

"Don't you "Knowledge" me. You two were so close and you let him pull you apart like this? I don't understand how you two thought I was lying to you when we all know I can't lie at all without pain." She said to them and they both looked down.

"You two look at me now! Look me in the eyes and tell me why you let this happen!" She growled at them and they both looked her in her eyes.

"You were gone and we went back to be his tools. We let him control what we did even after you told us not to." Michael said to her and she frowned at that 

"He had me born a year before Lucifer fell from heaven. I felt all his pain and tried to find him but God put me in a cage because he didn't want me to mess with his plans anymore." She said as tears started to roll down her cheeks and Lucifer tried to reach for her and he passed through the bars of the cage and walked to her and hugged her.

Michael did the same thing and they both held her in between them. She made them disappear from hell and they appeared in the bunker with two guns pointing at the two archangels that were holding her. "How in the hell did they get out of the cage?"

"Her power was more then the cage's power and she made it where we could pass through the bars." Michael said to Dean.

"Why?" Sam asked her and she sighed at the question. 

"Guards and mates. Needed them. So I went and got them. Besides Michael is getting his own body so your brother can have his back. So I need about 200 lbs and some blood from Dean. Like one tube of blood. Then Lucifer and Gabriel are going to help with the transition from Adam's body to the one I am making for him. But that can happen tomorrow. Right now I need to go to the Empty to get 2 guards and if they have become more talking to people mates. Don't kill each other. Oh and Castiel I will take care of that deal." She said before she disappeared from between the two archangels and appeared in the black space and she smiled when the shadow came out and looked at her.

"Knowledge? What can I help you with?" The Shadow asked her and she smiled at him.

"There are three things you can help me with. Raphael, Balthazar and ending that deal with Castiel you made to leave Jack in Heaven. Because he is my mate and you know that he cannot die after we mate. So you will not get him no matter how happy he is." She said to him and he looked at her. 

"Can you make sure the others here can't get awaking at all? Because if you can I can do those three things for you, Knowledge." Shadow said to her and she smiled at him.

"Yes, I can and will after you give me Raphael, Balthazar and the contract that I know you had God make." She said to him and he smiled as Raphael, Balthazar appeared right beside her and a paper appeared in her hands.

She ripped the paper up and put it in her pocket. Then she raised her hand and said, "sleep forever without waking up at all." Then she smiled and touched them and they disappeared from the Empty and appeared in the bunker.

They all were there and they were arguing over what was going to happen with Knowledge since the mate chase was three days long.

"Honestly it doesn't matter because I will be mated to my main mates tomorrow. So after that happens the mating chase isn't allowed anymore because they know I have about four mates and my main mates are the archangels so after we mate they will smell their scent with mine and the mating chase would come to an end. Or I will end the council and point more to it. Because I can." She said to them.

"And Sam you will mate with me too because you are already mated to Gabriel. So yeah you are mine too." She said to them and Dean laughed at that.

She smiled at him as he stops laughing. " Dean, you are mine too after three days since Castiel is mated to you too. I said I got four main mates. Not just four. So yeah, you aren't out of it." She said to him and he looked at Castiel and he nodded at him.

"This way we get kids without me having to get my grace cut open to have them. And she will have them in three days instead of three or four weeks." Castiel said to him.

"She shouldn't have sex after having what five babies?" Dean asked them and she laughed at that.

"Three hours after I get pregnant I have them and since they are going to be half God or goddess and half archangel they will be able to disappeared from my body and appear in their cribs. So we will need about eight cribs. Because Balthazar is a mate of mine too." She said before he appeared behind her.

"Ok, since we are your mates can we get your name?" Sam asked her and she smiled at that.

"Finally someone that has manners. I am Destiny Shadow. You might know me under Shadow Star. It is my writer's name." Destiny said to them and they both looked at her in awe.

"We love your books. We have all that are out and have two copies of all the ones coming out pre-order." Sam said to her and she smiled at that.

"Okay I will sign them for you if you want me too." She said to them.

"They actually have all the books you wrote about the supernatural through the years." Gabriel said to her and she laughed at that.

"Not on this floor they don't. Have you found the way to the other nine floors?" She asked them and Dean looked at her.

"There is a wall that is hollow but we don't know how to open it." He said to her and she smiled at that. 

"Come, I will show you. The others, the men of letters never found it. So you all are the only ones that are going to see it in forty years. So feel special." She said to them.

Destiny took them to the wall by the door to the place they put the artifacts of supernaturals at. She walked to the other wall and hit it three times in the middle and twice on the top and twice on the bottom. They all watched as the wall she hit split and more inside the space for teen feet and she smiled and got into the space. 

"Come on, it moves down fast. So get in here." She said to them and they all got in and it started to move down.

"We are starting on the last floor." She said to them.

They moved downwards for ten seconds before it stopped and they saw a hallway that had a forever lit trocher. She pushed to the front and smiled. "I lived down here on this floor. Tell me that my bike is still in the garage." She said to Dean.

"Oh yeah, that is still there." He said to her and she smiled at that.

"Thank Merlin." She said to him and he looked at her.

"You know Harry Potter?" Sam asked her and she laughed at that.

"I met Merlin and told him to make the wizardly world because it was needed. I help build Hogwarts. Took five of us four years to make it. I put in the requirements in it. Mostly because Merlin told me not too and because Harry and his friend would need it." She said to them.

"Merlin didn't really like the fact that I was the reason he had powers." She said to them and Gabriel laughed at that.

"He tried to kill you." He said to her and she nodded at that.

"The reason he disappeared. I should really go and see if he learned his lesson yet. I hope he isn't as crazy as I think he might be." She said to him.

"Went and saw him and he is still that can't joke stiff asshole he was. But I think he realized that you are his Goddess and he has learned the lesson." Gabriel said to her and she smiled.

"Good then I will get him out in four hours." She said as she walked into her last home in her last life. Although she really didn't die. She has been on earth since it was made. She was the first life on it.

"This is my library of the oldest books on earth. They are really old and they can't be touched by hands. But I have them restored and there are gloves and tweeters to use to turn the pages. And yes I wrote all of these." She said to them.

"What languages are they in?" Sam asked her and she laughed at that.

"Well, I redid them in English 40 years ago. Those are the ones over on the left side of the library." She said to him and he smiled at that.

… … …

"So, are you a virgin in this life?" Gabriel asked her and she looked at him.

"I have only had sex with Jesus when he was on earth and you that one time that I felt like I needed to know what it felt like with someone beside Jesus. So what do you think?" She asked him and he smiled at that.

"I think that you are a virgin in this life. And you still are mine." He said to her and she looked at him.

"You are still mine too. No matter that you have had sex after me." She said to him and he smiled at her.

"None but Sam meant anything after you." He said to her.

"I know that. I felt when you mated with Samuel. It was very pleasing for me." She said to him.

"I am glad it pleased you." He said to her and she laughed at that. 

"Hello? Is someone there?" Merlin called from his cave as they walked up to it. 

"Merlin, long time no see. How are you doing?" She asked as they walked into his cave.

"Knowledge, good to see you. I am okay but miss the world. I am sorry for trying to kill you." He said to her and she smiled at him.

"Well, I guess that you will want to go back to the day you disappeared?" She asked him and he shook his head no at that.

"No, I want to go to the present because I want to see what the wizardly world has become. That is if you don't mind. We can just say that I finally got out of where I was sent to. What is the year now?" Merlin asked her and she smiled at that.

"2000. You have been in here for 1200 years." Destiny said to him and he nodded at that.

"Can you give me the memories of everything that happened when I was in here? I don't want to be stupid in this time." He said to her and she smiled at that.

"Gabriel if you would?" She asked him and he nodded and touched his head and he got 1200 years of information downloaded into his mind.

"Oh my! It happened the way you said it would. Even without me." Merlin said to her and she nodded to him.

"Yes." She said to him.

"I will put you in London and you do have a castle in the wizardly world that I have had house elves that are free looking after it. They know you are appearing soon. Treat them nice because they can leave you if you don't. Oh and Dumbledore is there waiting on you. I believe you two will get along. Tell my dad I said hi for me." She said to him.

"Of course. Thank you, Sarah." He said to her and she hissed at that name.

"Destiny." She said to him and he smiled at that.

"Thank fits better then Sarah." Merlin said to her and she smiled at him.

When he disappeared from the cave she looked at Gabriel and he smiled at her. "Can we have sex before we go back?" 

"You are so bad. But the answer is no. You know better than that. But nice try." She said to him and he frowned before he smiled at her.

… … …

When they got back to the bunker Michael and Lucifer were cuddling in a corner of the library on the first floor. They both looked at her when she appeared with Gabriel. "So?"

"He is now talking to Dumbledore in his castle." She said to Lucifer.

"Wasn't he your dad in one of your lives?" Michael asked her and she nodded at that.

"Yes, and he wants me to come and visit soon or he will come here and honestly he will not like the fact that I am living in an upside down castle in the ground." She said to him.

"You haven't seen him since the life he was your dad, have you?" Lucifer asked her and she shook her head no at that.

"Couldn't do that to him or me. I never visit anyone in my lives before the one I am in. Mostly because they wouldn't believe it was me and because most of my lives I didn't remember who I am. Angels don't come to earth like they use too. So I wasn't told as many times as everyone thinks I was. This one here is the one that found me the most and told me." She said as she hugged Gabriel.

"Well when you run from heaven and know that your mate and gaurdie is going through her lives not remember you or who she is, you try to find her." Gabriel said to her.

"How many lives did he find you n?" Lucifer asked her and she thought about that.

"About 500 of them including this life." She said to him.

"You have had 500 lives?" Dean asked as they walked into the room with the books that they wanted to read first.

"I died and was reborn since the earth was made. Although my first life I was thrown out of heaven by God because I was messing up his plans for his sons. He didn't like that. And he isn't going to like that I am going to mess up his plans for you two." Destiny said to him and he looked at her.

"Most writers lie. Well, the thing about me is I can't lie at all. Not even in my writing. So the fact that they tell stories everyone calls fantasies is a real laugh. It is actually what is happening on a different earth." She said to them.

"What?" Sam asked her and she smiled at that.

"Sam I am the Supernatural Knowledge and Goddess of All Supernatural Creatures and People. No matter what earth they live on." She said to them.

"But if the books you are writing from your point of view like you were there and watch this happen." Dean said to her.

"Been to almost all the earth's. Have to have things to write about that is true." She said to him.

"You think I can go with you next time?" Sam asked her and Dean looked at him.

"You go, I want to go too." Dean said to him.

"I can take all of you." She said to him.

"Oh, Bobby is at the door. I need to hide… Shit!" She said when Bobby walked in to the stairs and looked down at them and right at her. 

"Shannon?" Bobby asked, not believing his eyes.

"Hello dad." She called to him and he ran down the stairs and right to her and hugged her.

"My baby? I saw you die. Your mother killed you before I could stop her." He said to her and she nodded at that.

"I am Destiny Shadow now. Also known as Shadow Star." She said to him and he pulled her from his chest and looked at her.

"You are Supernatural Knowledge." He said to her and she smiled and nodded.

"Easier than I thought it would be." Sam said to the others.

"You never told us you had a daughter." Dean said to Bobby and he looked at him.

"Why do you think there is a room locked in my house? It was her bedroom. Still looks the same as the night her mother choked her out until she died. I came in as she let go." Bobby said as he looked at Destiny.

"It was my time to go in that life." She said to him.

"You were 4 years old." He sobbed out and she hugged him.

"I died at 6 the life after that. Then born into this life. I am now…" "21." Bobby said to her and she nodded at that.

"Wait a minute. How did you know it was her?" Dean asked and Gabriel laughed at that.

"She looks and scents the same in her lives." Gabriel said to him.

"And her soul looks the same." Castiel said to them.

"Why are Michael and Lucifer out of the cage?" Bobby asked them.

"Guards and mates." Destiny said to him and he just looked at her.

"You are mated to the Devil?" He asked her and she laughed at that.

"The minute he stepped out of the cage he became an archangel again. The archangel he was before God cursed him with the Mark of Cain. Thank goodness Dean didn't go with Crowel to get that mark. He was going too but a trickster God and Archangel showed him what would have happened in a week long dream." Destiny said to them and Gabriel waved at them.

"That was a real nightmare." Dean said to them.

"And that would have been how it happened too. Gabriel was the one that gave you that dream not Loki." She said to him

"So Darkness is God's sister?" Dean asked her.

"My sister too and she hates me because I am the most powerful of us. God kinda hates me, but he loves me more than that. The reason he let me out of the cage he put me in when he had Michael make Lucifer into the Devil. After I told them not to let him use them." She said and they both looked down.

"I can't believe you two! She told you not to let him use you two and you still let him?" Gabriel yelled at his older brothers.

"They learned Gabriel. All he gave them was forever in that cage. Well until I let them out." She said to him.

"Messing in my plans again, sister?" Chuck asked her and she smiled as she turned and looked at him.

"You are the one messing with my destiny, brother. You are the one that thinks you are all powerful and there is no one that can compare to you when we both know that I am the most powerful out of us four." She said to him and he sighed as he looked down and she threw up her hands and a shield wrapped around everyone in the bunker but God as he started to raise his left hand.

When he saw the shields he sighed at the fact that she was still powerful although she was told not even a day ago what she was. It was only 10 hours. "You can't always be there, sister." 

"No I can't but the shield around them can be. You forget who you are dealing with. I am not Darkness or Shadow. I am Forever." She said to him and he disappeared from where he was and she raised her hands again and they all watched as a spell was written in the Angel's language appeared on the top above the door to the bunker.

"Now he has to knock." She said to them.

"God knocking on the door?" Sam asked her.

"God, Darkness and Shadow all have to knock." She said to them.

"He just let Darkness out didn't he?" Dean asked here and she nodded at that.

"And took off the limits where Shadow can go. They are going to team up to try to kill me before I mate with all my mates and that is so bad." She said to them.

"Why?" Sam asked her and she looked at him.

"I have like 60 mates, and most of them are what you three hunt but they aren't really the bad kind." She said to him.

"What?" Bobby asked her and she shook her head at him.

"Did anyone get the clay?" She asked and Gabriel snapped and a table that has the clay on it appeared. Castiel held out a tube of Dean's blood to her and she smiled as she took it.

"How the hell did you get my blood?" Dean asked him.

"When you were taking that nap in the lower floor." Castiel said to him.

"Well that bed was so comfortable." He said to him.

"You slept on my bed?" She asked with a smile.

"Yes, I think you need to have that bed moved up here." He said to her.

"Because you want it up here to sleep in." She said to him.

"Well, we shouldn't have to wait to go to the bottom floor for sleep." He said to her.

"What the hell are you two talking about? I thought this only have one floor?" Bobby asked them and Sam smiled at him.

"Oh, I will show you." Sam said as he pulled him out of the room.

"Take him the way I took you all down and take the stairs back up." She yelled after them.

"His mind is going to be blown." Gabriel said to her and she laughed at that.

"Sam wants to blow his mind." She said to him.


	2. Michael's New Body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is late and I am sorry about that.

Chapter 2: Michael's New Body

Destiny took the time Sam and Bobby were going through the bottom floors to make Michael's New Body. "What color hair and eyes, Michael?"

"Black hair longer than Gabriel's hair and green eyes since they run in their family and Dean is my true vessel. Nice big dick too." Michael said to her and she looked at him.

"I will let you give yourself that. After all, I have only seen two. And they were really big." She said to him and Gabriel smiled at that.

"Still haven't told me is his was bigger than mine." Gabriel said to her and she glared at him.

"And I ain't telling you." She said to him.

"That means it was his." Lucifer said to him.

"Well it was Jesus so I think he has the right to the bigger dick." Gabriel said to him and Destiny growled at him.

"Shut up." She growled at him.

"Wait, you saw Jesus' dick? Why?" Dean asked her and she sighed at the questions.

"Why do women see dicks Dean? For sex. Yes, I had sex with Jesus. He was my first ever. Gabriel was my second. But I am a virgin in this life. Are you happy?" She asked him and he just looked at her.

"I heard my name." A man said as he appeared by Destiny and she slapped him in the face.

"Don't do that to me!" She gasped out as all the archangels got on their knees.

"No, brothers don't bow to me. Dad can't see, hear or get into here so you don't got to do it." Jesus said to them.

"Don't you dare shoot Jesus, Dean." Castiel said and Destiny snapped and the gun disappeared out of his hand.

"Did you just say Jesus?" Dean asked Castiel.

"Hello, Dean Winchester. I am Jesus." The new guy said as Sam and Bobby walked into the room.

"As in Jesus. The Holy spirit?" Sam asked him.

"That is what dad called me. He sent me to Earth the first time to mate with Forever but no matter how many times we fucked she wouldn't let my light into hers. Didn't matter to me though. Those were my best memories of being on earth the first time. This time I am here because I want to mate her and you all. But you since you were her father in one of her lives." Jesus said as he pointed to Bobby.

"Aren't you part God?" Dean asked him and he laughed at that.

"Aren't we all but her?" Jesus asked him.

"No like really aren't you his grace?" Sam asked him.

"God had sex with Mary to make me but he made her a virgin again and took the memories of it from her." Jesus said to him.

"Told you writers beside me lie." Destiny said to them.

"That is the truth there." Jesus said to them.

"What else in the bible is a lie?" Sam asked them.

"What isn't? Well beside what Lucifer did it the garden that is." Jesus said to them.

"But the reason he was thrown out of heaven was a lie?" Dean asked him.

"Can't tell humans there is a cage in the earth that holds Darkness so she can't end the world he made." Jesus said to him.

"Done!" Destiny said and they all looked at the body that was on the table and then at her. 

"He looks like he can be our brother." Sam said to her and she laughed at that.

"That is Dean's blood in the spell. Got to have some of the true vessel's blood in it. Or the clay will crack and not hold him." She said to them and they nodded at that.

"Michael stop having sex with Adam's soul and get into your new body!" Destiny yelled and Adam's body looked at her and she smiled at him.

"Your brothers all saw it too. You have been so bad with his soul." She said to him and he looked down.

"He said yes every time." Michael said to her and she smiled at that.

"I know but still sex with a soul. You are lucky you didn't get it pregnant." She said to him.

"What?" Adam yelled out before Michael took over again.

"Oh, you didn't tell him!" She said to him.

"Bad archangel." Jesus said and Destiny laughed at that.

"You were sent to get me pregnant by your dad and didn't tell me." She said to him and he smiled at that.

"I couldn't tell you." He said to her and she smiled at that.

"You didn't want to." She said to him.

"It would have meant no sex." He said to her and she laughed at that.

Most likely." She said to him. 

“Your dad doesn't know this but you did get me pregnant. We had a girl with bright green eyes and bright red hair. I named her Trinity. She grew up and had four children. She is still alive in Paris if you want to find her.” She said to him. 

……………………………………….

Sam, Dean and Bobby had to leave the room when they were putting Michael into his new body. Since Adam has seen his grace with his soul and did more with it then he shoul;d’ve, his eyes were ok. Destiny knew that there was going to be a fight in a minute.

The moment Michael sat up Adam looked at him. "You could have gotten my soul pregnant? And you didn't think that was something I needed to know?" 

"I wasn't 100 percent sure it could happen." Michael said and Destiny knew that wasn't the right thing to say.

"You weren't 100 percent, it couldn't happen either!" Adam yelled at him.

"Then you invited Lucifer to join?" Adam asked him and she looked at Michael.

"You invited your brother to have sex with his soul with you?" Destiny asked, getting mad.

"He said I could." Michael said to her and she shook her head at him.

"Adam you and Jesus are first." She said and Michael looked at her.

"What?" He asked her.

"You two did get his soul pregnant soul I have to have sex with him soon." She said to him and him and Lucifer looked at Adam and gasped.

"Yeah! Good job at that." She said to them as she snapped and her bed was in the biggest bed room that wasn't being used on the top floor, grabbed Adam's hand and pulled him behind her as she walked out of the room. Jesus shook his head and walked out after her.

"Really brothers?" Raphael asked and they shook their heads.

"Hey, I didn't know it could happen." Lucifer said to them.

"How didn't I see that?" Michael asked them.

"You didn't look for it." Raphael said to him. "And we didn't see it because your grace is so bright we couldn't see his soul behind it."

"I saw it as she said it." Gabriel said to them.

"I wonder what we are going to have. I am hoping for a girl." Lucifer said to them.

"I want a girl too." Michael said to them.

"Girls with your personalities? Goddess save us all." Dean said as the others walked through the door to the library.

"I am thinking the same thing about a girl that acts just like you. Sex with everyone? Stubborn as a brick wall? Goddess help us all." Sam said to him and Dean looked at him.

"She wouldn't go against her daddy's words. And no sex until she is marry. Shit, we need boys not girls. They are bad enough without being like us a lot." Dean said to them.

"That is because you all have different rules for girls than boys. A girl comes home and says hey, I am pregnant daddies go off about how they were taken avanting of. But let your son come home and tell you he got a girl pregnant and there is a party." Gabriel said to them.

"No, maybe, yes that would be how it happens because the girls are our little girls. We know what kind of guys are out there. After all we were those guys." Dean said to him.

"Well think about who their mother is going to be. In all her lives beside this one she had sex twice willing. And only then because she knew they would be her mates in her forever life where she will never die. And neither will her mates. We all live forever and the ones she wants to make like us. She is going to piss Billie off a lot until Billie finally mates with her." Gabriel said to them.

"What?" Sam asked him.

"Which part?" Gabriel asked him.

"Most likely the part where I am a mate of the Supernatural Knowledge and Goddess of Supernaturals." Billie said from the stairs to the first floor.

"What do you have in your arms?" Sam asked her.

"The way you all were to die before today. Before you found our mate that is. I thought you would like to see the life that she has saved you all from including Bobby." She said as she walked down the stairs.

"What?" Bobby asked her.

"She made you unkillable when you hugged her. She didn't get a full life with you so she is getting forever with you. You were one of her favorite daddies." Billie said to them.

"Well damn I ain't going to die." Bobby said and Dean smiled at that.

"That is great news. Now you will look 80 forever." Dean said with a laugh.

"Nope." Gabriel said as he snapped and Bobby looked 30 and felt like he was 30. "No old pains or your joints getting ruined with age. The great thing about not aging." 

Billie gave everyone their book and they sat down and started to read them. Sam looked up from his book and looked at her. "I shot God in the head and killed myself with him?" 

"It is called the equalizer for a reason Sammy." She said to him.

"I died from a heart attack at 60?" Dean asked her.

"Really bad diet." She said to him.

"Lucifer kills me, then dad remakes me and then a different earth Michael kills me?" Gabriel shouts and she nodded at that. 

"Keep reading that isn't the end." Billie said to him.

"I killed Gabriel? Never, he is my favorite brother." Lucifer said to them.

"Dean let the other earth Michael take him for a ride and he kills me?" Lucifer asked and she nodded at that.

"Wait, I had a son?" He asked and she nodded at that.

"You do have a son still but he isn't the one you are reading about now. You got a different son but he is just like that one just named different. His mother likes odd names. So she named him Thrunder Morningstar. He is now 5 in age and 25 in body. But a good boy. Would you like to meet him?" Billie asked him.

"Yes." Lucifer said and he appeared but Billie.

"Thunder, these are your family and he is your dad. He didn't know about you." Billie said as she pointed to Lucifer.

"Well mom did take his memories of sex with her away from him and the power of the Angel's to know I was made." Thunder said to her.

"And my power to know a new person was born until after the first year you were alive." Billie said to him.

"Sorry, she didn't want anyone to know about me until she taught me my powers and what is right and wrong. She knew that I would be meeting my dad, that he would be able to tell I was his son and he would try to use me." Thunder said to them.

"I had sex before Adam's soul?" Lucifer asked and Thunder smiled and snapped and Lucifer remembered the three nights and days with Shade his mother.

"Oh, more than once. Wow women like it up the ass too?" Lucifer asked out loud.

"Not a lot but the ones that does you keep." Dean said to him.

"Good thing I like it too." Destiny said as she walked in looking three months pregnant. Adam and Jesus were following her.

"How many do you have in there?" Sam asked her.

"4." She said as she cupped the bump.

"Oh, all girls." Gabriel said as he looked at her bump.

"Hungry!" She said and snapped and a big meal appeared on the table in the library.

"Are those fried pickles?" Dean asked and she slapped her hands from them.

"Mine." She growled as she picked up the tray and started to add other foods to it before she smiled and snapped more fried pickles up for Dean. "Those are yours." 

She sat down at the other table and started to eat. Every bite had a fried pickle in it. "Damn I can't even eat that much." 

"Well, Dean you aren't three months pregnant in a hour are you?" Gabriel asked as he started to eat the rest of the chocolate pie that she left on the table.

"Hey, you know the rule Gabriel. I get the pie first." Dean said to him and she snapped and two more chocolate pies appeared.

"New rule. Pregnant Goddess gets first call on all food and the guys shut up about it." Destiny said after she swallowed what she was eating.

"Great new rule." Dean said to her and she nodded at that.

…………………………………………………………………………..

Destiny didn’t like the way the guys were always around her and she was getting mad at them. “Look, I can’t go outside yet but you all can. So leave me alone and go on a hunt or something. Yes, dad that means you too.”

“But you are about to go into labor.” Dean said to her and she smiled at that.

“So, I can do it without anyone here.” She said to him and he just looked at her.

“Not going to happen, Destiny. We will leave you alone in a room but we aren’t leaving you pregnant and by yourself here. That isn’t happening.” Gabriel said to her and she smiled and nodded at that.

“Fine, I am going to my room. Leave me alone for a few hours. I need to sleep.” She said to them.

“Why did she listen to you?” Dean asked him and he smiled at him.

“I showed her what was waiting for us to leave to get in her to her. Oh, they are still coming to try to get in here. Shit, they are here real mates.” Gabriel growled out as there was a knock on the door.

“What are they?” Sam asked him and he smiled at that. 

“Shadowhunters.” Destiny said as she appeared by the door. She opened it and smiled at the woman and blond guy that was in the front.

“Isballe, Jace, Alec, Magnus, Max good to see you all. Come on in.” She said as she turned around and looked at the ones that were watching them.

“You all behave.” She said to the ones that were watching the new ones.

“What are Shadowhunters?” Sam asked her as they all came into the library.

“Why, Sam, they are hunters that hunt downworlders. Vampires, Werewolves. But unlike you all they do it in New York City. It is their family business.” She said to them.

“Well, them. He is a wizard and a good one that has made bad choices but who hasn’t made bad choices here?” She asked as she looked at the others and no one raised their hands and she smiled at that.

“He looks to be 16.” Sam said pointing at Max and he shook his head at that.

“I am 20.” He said to them and she smiled at that.

“He is old enough to mate me.” She said to them.

“What is old enough?” Sam asked her and she smiled at that.

18 and up. I am 21 in this life Sam.” She said to him and he nodded at that.


End file.
